


Something Round and Golden

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, has this been done yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: Engagement rings aren't the only things that can be round and golden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all of the current YOI episodes in the last two days and wrote this whole thing today. The first few hundred words were written at my dentist appointment in the morning. Because I have no self-control.
> 
> I don't know what compelled me to write this so quickly but here you go

“Are you sure about this, Victor?”

He nods, dropping the last of his clothing on the floor and placing his hands gently on Yuri’s hips. Yuri’s used to seeing him naked and spending more than a second reminding himself how much he loves him and how beautiful he is. But in this respect, tonight, something seems to be amplifying his beauty. It might be the dim light of the hotel room that overlooks Barcelona, or maybe it's the fancy soap Victor used that makes him smell like an ethereal being, which in turn makes him  _ look _ like an ethereal being. Whatever the case, Yuri wants him. Right now and in this bed.

“ _ Ya doveryayu tebe, lyubov moya _ .” 

Victor leans down and kisses Yuri, then steps back to lie in bed, spreading himself out on cotton-soft sheets to present himself like a literal idol. He’s careful not to jostle the other items they’ll need for their fun tonight, which lie under an adjacent pillow.

Never in a million years did Yuri think he would be standing in front of the man of his (literal) dreams, who has grown to become so much more than an incredibly talented beauty on-screen and in person (and on all those posters on his bedroom wall). Never did he think he'd take control of him in the bedroom, either. It's all new and exciting and his fingers shake as a result when he runs them down Victor’s bare body, the tent in Yuri’s underwear growing more and more obvious.

“I don't get to see you yet?” Victor pouts. His own fingers brush over Yuri’s cheeks hovering above him, warm and flushed and as soft as ever.

That hand tries to sneak down for a touch, but Yuri finds his breath and his motivation before he can do so. He grabs Victor’s wrist and shakes his head, swinging it back above Victor’s head and taking his other wrist with it. Victor’s eyes widen, smiling wider when the softness of Yuri’s face grows into something more commanding, more powerful, more...erotic.

“Not until I do so. Don't move.” 

Yuri lets go and he nearly falls on his ass off the bed to scramble for his luggage, quickly digging through clothes to find what he needs.

Victor obediently waits in bed, hands still above his head and wiggling in excitement. He knows this is something they’ve discussed before, and it’s electrifying to know that they’ll get to experience it now. With a soft purr, Victor asks him, “Did you forget something, Yuri?”

Yuri returns quickly and hops back on the bed, gripping the ugly tie he wore at his first press conference. He stammers when he holds it up to him. “I—I was thinking, since I'm already controlling when you come, I can…”

Victor nods. “I love it,” he says softly. “It'll look better on my wrists than around your neck.”

Yuri falters when he ties Victor’s wrists, making a noise of indignance when he does so. “I like that suit!”

“I told you, we need to burn it and get you a new one.”

The tie is knotted securely around Victor’s wrists and Yuri pulls away to glance at his handiwork, dutifully ignoring Victor’s suggestion to change up his fashion. After Victor tests the hold and gives him a nod in approval, more courage bursts in Yuri’s chest and he shoots back at his fiance, “Should I stuff my socks in your mouth so you can’t speak, either?”

He laughs, though he isn’t opposed to the thought. Perhaps another night when he’s feeling extra naughty. “No. I want to kiss you.”

“Good.” Yuri plants his hands on either side of Victor and drops down for a kiss, quick but tender. “Me too.”

Victor tilts his chin up to kiss him again while Yuri’s hands go back to roaming his body, velvet skin with every muscle defined underneath. He also wraps his long legs around Yuri’s hips to pull him closer and have his body flush against his own. Yuri still can’t believe it sometimes. This is  _ his _ . All his. That point is made clear when he’s on the ice and presenting to every judge and spectator his ties to him. In the bedroom, that point morphs between each other, when nobody else is around to analyze every move they make. It’s not just a connection. 

It’s possession. 

Nobody has been able to arouse such a feeling in Yuri other than Victor himself. His love and bond with Victor continue to grow and evolve, and Yuri thanks him profusely for that. Yuri’s the one who moans more into the kisses, moves his hips against the other’s, gets himself more lost in the feeling rather than focusing on what his plan is for Victor tonight. But they’re not on the ice, where every detail has to be on point and every jump has to be nailed in the time it takes for the song to play. They have the entire night in their hotel room to figure it out. Or, rather, they have the rest of their lives.

Yuri pulls away first to breathe heavily, nose brushed against Victor’s as he tries to remember what he’s doing again. His wrists are tied, his cock is slowly becoming erect—

Ah. That’s what it is. Yuri shifts to kiss Victor’s neck, hands running up to his thighs, only to drop them onto the bed and spread them out so they can inch closer to his cock, already hard and needy for his attention. His lips make their descent down his abdomen, looking up with wide, innocent eyes as he kisses his chest, then his navel, then his hip. Victor starts to lose himself, too, closing his eyes and moaning softly. His fingers retract and press to his palms, giving all of himself to Yuri.

Looking down, Yuri re-familiarizes himself with Victor’s cock. It’s just as perfect as every other part of his body—well-sized and smooth like it was made for Yuri to fuck. He curls his fingers around the base delicately, stroking slowly and making Victor twitch. Before he’s completely hard, he lets go.

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor whines as Yuri comes back up to reach for those items under the pillow. “You’re such a tease.”

“I’m not supposed to put this on when you’re hard,” he mumbles. “Are you ready?”

“Of course. Take your time.”

Yuri smiles and fiddles with the golden, metal cock ring in his fingers. He’s never used one of these before, let alone explore kinky stuff with Victor. If this is even considered kinky. He didn’t do too much research with all the other work that requires his immediate attention. All he knows is that he should put it on, lubricated thoroughly when Victor is half-hard. The thinking part is easy.

After rubbing the ring in its entirety with lube, since comfort and safety should be a total priority in all of this, it slips out of his hands and flies a short distance onto Victor’s chest. He laughs again, shifting slightly so that the ring can flip down his body. Victor seems relaxed enough to make Yuri feel the same, so he laughs, too.

“You were only supposed to rub the inside, Yuri.”

“I—I know!” he exclaims, though the entire ring is completely slick. He grabs it more carefully with a more determined look on his face, holding it in two fingers this time while he grabs Victor’s cock. It slides down easily, fitting snugly around the base of his cock. Like the one on their ring fingers, this ring is a perfect fit. 

Victor seems to agree when he smiles and hums Yuri’s name. “It’s like you just married my dick.”

“I’m going to marry all of you, aren’t I?” Yuri slides further down the bed to lie on his stomach between Victor’s legs, keeping the little bottle of lube at his side. Curling his fingers around his cock again, he strokes faster, his other hand resting on Victor’s hip before licking his lips and pressing a wet kiss to the head. He then parts his lips and wraps them around the head, sucking gently.

Victor responds just as Yuri expects—with a loud moan and a little rise to his hips as a silent plea for more. That’s not Yuri’s aim tonight, though. He wants to prolong this sensation, wants to make Victor wait until the very last minute until he explodes. He keeps fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock, taking his time with the tip and tonguing it at a torturous pace. Victor’s thighs begin to lift, as well, more moans filling the room while Yuri savors every little part of the sensitive head.

He’s on the verge of yelling when Yuri, at last, sinks down and takes Victor’s cock whole. Yuri’s like this for a moment, lips touching the ring while he breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth. A second passes and he begins to bob his head, holding onto both hips this time to keep Victor steady while he sucks and licks every inch of his cock. Along with Victor’s moans, Yuri unintentionally makes the most obscene noises when he sucks, spreading saliva and precome all over the entire length until he’s aching for his own stimulation.

Once he pops off Victor’s cock, Yuri shuffles to get his underwear off and finally expose himself to Victor. He’s hard and leaking, as well, lube in his fingers after a generous squeeze of the bottle and displaying himself in front of Victor, straddling his hips as he reaches around to slip one finger inside himself with a moan. Victor watches him finger himself open, chest heaving and biting his lip when Yuri moans his name after inserting a second finger. 

“You—you like it when I do this, don’t you?” Yuri asks, grazing his own prostate with a turn of his wrist and jerking his hips forward on top of a cry. “You like watching me fuck myself open?”

“Yes,” Victor immediately answers. He’s breathless, hot, his own wrists twisting in the tie. “Yes, Yuri. Let me fuck you. I feel better than your fingers, remember?”

Yuri nods and pulls his fingers out, trying not to position himself so quickly over Victor’s cock. He teases him some more, brushing the head over his entrance before slowly taking a seat until it’s buried completely inside of him. It’s still for a moment, Yuri letting the stretch settle and consume him with all the best, sexual feelings in the world. Victor enjoys himself, too, watching from below and encouraging him to move when the time is right, simply by a little thrust up. The movement drives Yuri to firmly press his hands on Victor’s chest, something intense swiped across his dark eyes.

“Don’t move,” he repeats, this time with more bite in his voice that will graze Victor if he’s not careful. “I’m going to be the one riding you.”

Struck with the confidence Yuri has gained in the short time since their clothes came off, Victor tries not to smile. Instead, he obeys, nodding and taking a breath to hold himself as still as he can while Yuri enjoys himself, bouncing up and down at his own pace like Victor is only a vessel to please him and nothing more. His own cock taps against his belly, Yuri stroking it slowly as he shifts in subtle angles to find that sweet spot inside of him.

And he does, scratching Victor with his free hand while he strokes faster. The heat coils in his stomach, on the edge of propelling straight into coming. Victor’s wrists try to separate themselves and his legs turn about, wanting to come himself but also wanting to see Yuri come, as well. It’s one of his favorite things about being in bed with him, witnessing Yuri come undone and at the height of pleasure, without any filters or effects. Just him, raw and bare and at his absolute sexiest. It takes most of his energy to not break free of the tie and touch every inch of his own, beautiful body.

“Please,” Victor starts impulsively, “I want to see you come, Yuri.”

Yuri’s about to spout some dirty remark to delay himself from coming but winds up following through, slamming himself down on the ring at the base of Victor’s cock and spilling hot white all over him. He shudders, falling forward and whining Victor’s name as he comes, knees dragging to his hips to press into the skin. Unable to hold him properly, Victor tilts his neck up and kisses the top of Yuri’s head, squirming uncontrollably at this point for release.

“Yuri. Yuri, I need to come, too. Please.”

He’s unresponsive at first, pulling himself together then coming back up to pull out slowly. It’s not a pleasant feeling, as he always likes to be filled, but he has a job to finish. Straddling his hips again, Yuri strokes Victor, squeezing his hand around his cock to coax him to alarming levels and finally cracking him open, writhing and begging and throwing his hands forward to reach for him.

“Yuri.  _ Please _ .”

He smirks, sliding back down between his legs to pull off the cock ring and suck the tip  _ hard _ . Even if he did plan to command him with words, it wouldn’t have been said on time because Victor comes right then and there with a loud cry of his name, reaching for Yuri’s hair to tug as he lifts his legs in the air and bounces ever-so-slightly on the mattress. Yuri’s mouth is filled generously, savoring every little taste of Victor until he swallows and sucks the last of the come off the tip before coming up to breathe, mouth wide open and hair in several directions. 

In the dim light of the hotel room, Yuri sports his own brand of beauty, too. Victor can’t get enough of it.

Yuri’s so spent he falls to Victor’s side, automatically clinging to him and craving that warmth and homey feeling he’s grown to love so much. Victor hums appreciatively, finally able to get himself out of the bonds Yuri put him in. It wasn’t the best knot done on his part, but none of that matters now. The two breathe in sync, quietly, Victor pressing another kiss to Yuri’s head.

“We made such a mess,” he chuckles.

“Mm.” Yuri pokes his head out from his chest, looking up with sleepy eyes. “Was I too rough?”

Victor shakes his head. “You were perfect, Yuri. Unlike that quadruple flip you tried in China.”

Yuri whines, hiding his face again and holding him tighter. “Why’d you have to bring that up?”

“Kidding, kidding. You’re always perfect. I love you.”

Yuri lets his words sink in for a few moments. Then he comes back up to kiss Victor properly, with all the love he has to give pouring right back at him. “I love you, too.”

He finds Victor’s hand to hold before moving to clean up all their mess, the gold band on his ring finger sparkling as bright as Victor’s eyes when he watches him express his love on the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> _"I trust you, my love."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and katsudon are always appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
